Sprocket
Summary Sprocket was raised with all the privileges of a rich, proper Goldling. But she cared little for fancy things. Instead, she spent most of her time growing up in her uncle's workshop, learning how to build and fix his many mechanical inventions. But everything changed on the day her uncle mysteriously vanished. When she eventually discovered that Kaos had been behind his disappearance, she constructed a battle suit and went after him, leaving the luxury and comfort of her family's wealth behind. From that moment on, Sprocket was dedicated to fighting the forces of evil, whilst never losing hope that she would reunite with her beloved uncle. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Sprocket Origin: Skylanders Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Goldling, Tech Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection (Can shoot a laser from her tank), Explosion Manipulation (Can create mines, her tanks and turrets explode, and her tank shoots exploding shells) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock, who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast, and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog, who tanked the eruption of a volcano with no damage) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, several dozen meters with tank and turrets Standard Equipment: Wrench, Mines Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled in combat, can create turrets that transform into drivable assault tanks) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Wrench Whack: Swings her big wrench. *'Monkey Wrench:' Better wrench does increased damage. Turret Gun-O-Matic: Builds a turret that shoots enemies. Can also climb inside to control it. *'Auto Turret V2:' Turret Gun-o-Matic does increased damage and it takes more to destroy it. *'2 Times The Turrets:' Can have two active turrets at once. *'Tanks A Lot!:' When climbing inside a turret, it transforms into a drivable assault tank. *'Mine Drop!:' While driving a tank, they can drop mines out of the back. *'Exploding Shells:' Turret and Tank shells now explode on contact, doing extra damage. *'Self Destruct System:' When a Turret or Tank expires, it detonates and damages anything nearby. *'Tanks for the New Toy:' While driving a tank, they fire a Tesla Cannon. Turrets and Tank do increased damage. Bouncing Betty Mines: Tosses mines that explode when enemies are near. *'All Mines:' Sprocket can now deploy three Bouncing Betty mines at once. *'Landmine Golf:' When facing a mine, they can send it flying towards enemies. Sprocket Combos: Can surround herself with mines, or create a power surge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7